I Promise You: You'll Make It
by DizaneLuvsFiji
Summary: Little peice of 'My Enemy, My Hero' that will not be included in that story. This is one whole chappie that got taken out. SlappyxOC


**A/N: Heeeyyy wurlld3 **

**This is DizaneLuvsFiji, and this is just a scene me and Kayden(SnowyRainxXx) took from the story My Enemy, My Hero. This scene is no longer in there, so it's like a deleted scene. Haha, yeahs. **

**Some of the stuff won't make sense or be explained, because it'll all be explained in the actual, original story. And, for that reason, we cut out one whole section of this mini-story..it was 1)to brutal and 2) wouldn't make sense**

**The story was originally in 1****st**** person, but we changed it to 3****rd**** when we took the scene out. So, now it's in 3****rd****.**

**Reviewers get cookies!!**

**R.L. Stine owns Slappy, and Selena Gomez owns the song.**

**~DizaneLuvsFiji/SnowyRainxXx~**

--

Kayden got more and more nervous as her family drove closer and closer to the school. It was the night of the Winter Talent Show, and she would be prefoming in it. She had spent weeks prepairing for this night, even composed her own music for the song she was singing. Of course, it was only acustic, but still. That's alot of acomplishments. She looked over at her sisters, Jayden, her twin, and Kayleigh, their younger sister. In Leigh's lap, was what she feared to see. The doll. The dummy. Slappy.

Kayden had recieved Slappy in a box, about 2 months ago, after seeing his show with Jimmy O'James. At first, he creeped her out. But now, he was all she seemed to care about. That was why she insisted he come tonight. When her parents told her no, she told Leigh to ask, and of course, they said yes to her. Kayden looked out the window as her mother pulled the van into a parking space, and the family got out.

"Now, remember, Kayden, that after you are done, we are leaving." Her father, Greg, said sternly.

"But, Dad, if we leave we won't hear who won! I could win and we'd never know!" She pleaded, but he shook his head.

"No. We leave after you go. We didn't even wanna come, but Leigh insisted we see her sister sing." Kayden grimiced at that statement. _They didn't want to see me.._She thought, her nervousness quickly fading into sadness. _Her sister..not their daughter..her sister. _She stomped ahead of everyone else, running through the school's double doors. She paused, in the office, waiting for everyone to catch up. Once all the family was inside, they headed for the auditorium, while Kayden went to the gym to meet up with others participating in the show.

"Kayden!" Becca exclaimed, running up to her friend. Becca was going to play the guitar, while Kayden sang. They were in this together. "Kay, I thought you weren't comming!"

"Bec, have I ever bailed on _anything _before?" She asked, sarcastically, and her friend shook her head. "Thought so. When are we on?" She asked, looking for the sechudule for tonight's acts.

"Um..third act."

"Third act?!"

"Yup. You ready for this? We're on in like 10." Becca said, noticing the fear in her friends voice.

"Y-yeah. Just thought we'd be like..last." _No, that's a lie. I don't want to miss all the other acts since my parents want to leave right after we go. Probably so they can 'punish' me again, _she had wanted to add. But, Becca didn't know about any of that. Her parents were always nice around Becca. Kayden thought they probably liked her better..

The only time they were nice was in the morning. But, only because they didn't get any hits yet.

"...Kayden! C'mon, we're in in 2!" Becca yelled, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Wow..I zoned out. Sorry, Bec. Anyway..let's go."

--

Kayden looked out at the audience from behind the curtin. She immeaditly found her family. Her parents were standing, obviously serious about leaving right after she finished. Jayden and Kayleigh were sitting in the row next to them. Who was in the seat next to Leigh is what made her smile most.

"Ready, Becca?" She asked, eager to go on now.

"Ready."

The duo walked onstage, Becca carrying her guitar, and Kayden, carrying nothing. She helped her get set up as the principal introduced them. Kayden looked out at the seat next to Leigh, again, and saw a flash of excitement in the dummy's eyes. _Slappy..this is for Slappy.._She thought, and kept repeating.

"Here they are, Kayden Moore and Becca Morgans!" The principal said, before the audience gave a clap. Once they were setteled, Kayden grabbed the microphone and Becca started to play some chords. As the tune of the song started to fill her ears, Kayden began dancing to it, and started to sing.

"_I know  
That my love for  
You is real  
It's somethin' true  
That we do  
Just somethin' natural  
That I feel  
When you walk in the room  
When you're near  
I feel my heart skips a beat  
The whole world disappears  
And there's just you and me  
Falling head over feet  
Let's take a chance, together_

I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna make it  
'Cause no one else can  
Make me feel the way that you do  
I promise you  


_I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna get there  
Today, tomorrow,  
And forever we will stay true  
I Promise you_

They say,  
That I'm just too young to know,  
But I'm sure heart and soul  
That I am never letting you go  
When it's right, it's right  
And this is it  
'Cause I'm walking on air  
Every single time that we kiss  


_You make the angels sing  
You give that songbird wings  
You make everything better_

I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna make it  
'Cause no one else can  
Make me feel the way that you do  
I promise you  


_I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna get there  
Today, tomorrow,  
And forever we will stay true  
I Promise you_

I'll never let you down  
I'll always hear you out  
There is nothing you and I can't fight.  
You listen when I speak  
You make my knees go weak  
And I just want you by side

I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna make it  
'Cause no one else can  
Make me feel the way that you do  
I promise you  


_I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna get there  
Today, tomorrow,  
And forever we will stay true  
I Promise you_

We're gonna make  
I promise you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I promise you  
I promise you  
I promise you..."

Kayden pointed to the seat next to Leigh as she sang that final note, which happened to be the word 'You', and Becca's playing stopped. As the audeince clapped, they took their bows, running offstage.

"Bec, that was awesome!" Kayden finally spoke, once the rush stopped going through her body.

"I know! You were amazing!" Becca exclaimed, giving her friend a hug, before running off towards her parents to hear what they had to say. _Must be wonderful.._She thought, bitterly, before walking to where her family was waiting.

--

Kayden looked at herself in her dresser mirror.

"Where is it..I know i have it somewhere.." She mumbled, looking for her makeup. Tonight was the worst she's seen in a while, and she hated it. The bruises were so much worse then usual, and the cuts and burns hurt worse.

"Hey..you were great tonight." She heard a voice say, and she looked up from her searching. "The song was amazing."

"Thanks..I wrote it for you."

"I know." Kayden turned around, so she could talk to Slappy face-to-face. He winced a bit, seeing the bruise forming on her cheek. "Should I ask?" He asked, guesturing towards the mark.

"No..I mean yes..I don't wanna talk about it." She finished. Slappy sighed. He was still getting used to what he uncovered about the girl he used to want to be his slave. And, he didn't like it.

"Kayden..who did it?" His response was a sniffle, which turned into a sob.

"Oh, Slappy!" She cried, knealing down so they were eye-to-eye, then grabbing onto the dummy as if her life depended on it. He patted her back, trying to calm her down.

"Listen: I have to do something about this. If you really believe we're gonna make it, like you said..in the song..then _you_ need to be able make it." He whispered to her.

"M-make what?"

"Make it through this. If you truly believe that we can make it..go somewhere with this..you have to be able to make it through this. All this. Your parents." Slappy told her. Kayden nodded, pushing the hair out of her eyes. He put his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her towards him, making their lips come together, in the result of a kiss.

"_You're_ gonna make it, I promise you." He whispered to her.

--

**Yeah, I've seen worse shit on DeviantArt..so if you got a problem with them kissing, look up SlappyxAmy(which i didnt know existed till today) and tell me what's worse. Thanks(:**

**Reveiwers get cookies!**

**Got a flame? Burn yourself.**

**~DizaneLuvsFiji~**


End file.
